S
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (S&M). Synopsis With Hau's defeat, Moon will face Gladion. Sun, however, battles Team Skull's boss, Guzma, who has terrifying might and has Golisopod even hurt Sun. Sun's Dollar, however, turns the tables around. Chapter Plot Type: Null uses X-Scissor on Komala, who faints. Gladion is victorious, while Hau is envious how Gladion's Type: Null used X-Scissor and Flame Charge to make up for its slow speed. Hau is fond of this fun match, even if he lost. Gladion merely eyes Hau, who stops talking. Moon notes how Type: Null was spliced together, having different parts of body, various moves and even the strange name. Suddenly, Sun pats Moon, startling her, as Gladion is her opponent in the next round. Moon makes clear if she will face Sun in the final round, she won't back down, though Sun is also enthusiastic to win the amulet and sell it. Guzma is surprised that Sun actually thinks he'll beat the Team Skull leader. Sun nervously confirms that, while Guzma replies Sun will be a brat worth crushing. Suddenly, Golisopod takes Sun in the air. Hala intervenes, stopping the fighting outside the arena, but Guzma has Golisopod throw Sun onto the stage, claiming "the kid is slacking off" and is just helping him. The announcer states it is the match between Team Skull leader, Guzma, and Courier Sun. The Team Skull grunt is annoyed that Sun was referred with his title, while Guzma was not. Guzma orders the grunt to stop talking, as Guzma has prepared himself for this match. Guzma sends Masquerain against Sun's En, the latter spreading Water Sport around. The Masked Royal approaches Hala, expressing his surprise that the prize for winning the Full Force Festival is the Island Challenge amulet. Hala wonders what the Masked Royal was expecting, then, and is told that the Masked Royal thought the reward would be a battle against the Island Kahuna (hence the Masked Royal's excitement). However, the Masked Royal reminds himself he lost, though he still likes the idea of battling Hala. Hala laughs, being honored by the idea, but states passing the Island Challenge amulet is an ancient tradition that nobody worth took up for several years. He recalls that Professor Kukui and Molayne were the last ones to succeed in the Island Challenge trial. The Masked Royal asks what is Hala intending by bringing the amulet like this. Hala stops the Masked Royal, as he has to monitor the match. Sun's En fires Ember, but the attack decreases in intensity and has little effect on Masquerain. Moon and Hau see this is due to the Water Sport move, as Fire-type attacks' power has been decreased. Moon, however, is surprised Guzma has not charged fully on offense. Masquerain fires Bubble, which defeats En. Guzma points out he will crush Sun. The announcer comments there is a disturbance among the audience, and points out Team Skull is a bunch of hooligans that threaten everyone (including the announcer, who has been stripped off anything he had the other day). The announcer wonders is it really fair of the leader of these ruffians to battle on these sacred grounds. The grunt stops the announcer from talking, reminding he shouldn't have any bias in his comments. Sun sends Dollar, who tries to attack Masquerain, but misses. Suddenly, the announcer points that Guzma is starting to lose, as Masquerain's altitude is decreasing. Dollar uses Night Slash and defeats Masquerain. Moon sees when the antenna on Masquerain's head is wet, it starts falling down. Hau notes Sun's Dollar actually splashed the water on the stage around on Masquerain. Guzma is annoyed, and has his Golisopod use First Impression on Dollar. Dollar is being bashed around, though Guzma tells Sun if someone underestimates Team Skull, they are done; hence why he is sending this message through cameras that document this battle. Golisopod throws Dollar on Sun. As it goes to make another attack, Sun tries to block the attack and gets his arm wounded by Golisopod's attack. Moon notes how Sun broke his arm, which surprises Hau how is she calm with this. Guzma reminds Sun the trainer cannot participate in battle like this. Olivia goes to ask Hala to stop the battle, worried also that Guzma might win. Hala decides not to, as they need confident, strong people to participate in the Island Challenge. Golisopod makes another attack on Dollar, hitting it. Guzma's smirk comes down, as Sun states "he has done it". Sun notes how Golisopod stinks, and sees it evolved from Wimpod, who was a scavenger. Guzma confirms this, but doesn't see the point. Sun explains Dollar comes from a royal family, and *certainly* doesn't like if its coin on the head becomes filthy. Sun states this causes Dollar to become berserk, and not even Sun can control it. Dollar grabs Golisopod by its claw and hurls it away. Dollar continues taking rage on Golisopod, while the announcer states it is a claw vs. claw showdown. Hau notes Moon is gone; Moon is preparing a concoction that will cure Sun's wound. She simply states Sun cannot enter the finals properly if he is wounded, and is confident Sun will win this round. Dollar fires Pay Day and defeats Golisopod. Guzma is frustrated and yells out "what is he doing". Guzma bashes his head on the floor, causing his glasses to crack and wound himself on his head. The grunt takes Guzma away, who calls Masquerain and Golisopod back. Just as Guzma and the grunts are leaving, Olivia stops them, reminding they should at least watch the battles if they are participants. Guzma questions Olivia if "the great Guzma" is being questioned by an old hag. Olivia becomes dizzy by these words, and is halted by Nanu. Guzma leaves, replying there is only one person that can order him around. Sun collects the coins from Pay Day and is given some by Moon. Moon applies her concoction to Sun, confirming this is for free. Sun takes out a rock, while Moon sends Grubbin that wraps the rock around Sun's wound to immobilize the arm. Sun asks when did Moon get Grubbin; Moon claims she caught it right after she became a participant. Moon has Rowlet and Grubbin (as well as Hau) watch over Sun, while she comes to the stage with two other Pokémon to battle Gladion. Moon sends two Pokémon, but is reminded by Hala this is a single battle, and not a double one. Moon explains she just wanted to show her team to Gladion and wanted to even the odds, as she knows what Pokémon Gladion uses. Gladion notes how she is a strange one, and sends Porygon. Porygon battles against Moon's Alola Grimer, who grapples Porygon. Moon also asks Gladion about the crack in the sky he mentioned, as she wants to learn more about it, thinking that has a reason for Gladion to participate in these battles. Gladion confirms this, but promises to share his information if she defeats him. Moon is glad he laid that condition out. Gladion, however, wants to know if there is a reason why Moon chose Poison-type Pokémon - Grimer and Mareanie - to battle. Moon explains as a pharmacist, she has to understand poison, as one can make medicine out of it. Gladion sees these are her test subjects. Moon confirms this, and adds she actually loves Poison-type Pokémon, especially Alola Grimer, who has a colorful appearance. Gladion is startled by this, as is Sun, who realizes this a venomous woman. Debuts Character *Molayne (flashback; silhouette) Pokémon *Wimpod (flashback) *Guzma's Masquerain *Grubbin (Moon's) *Alolan Grimer (Moon's) *Mareanie (Moon's) Move *First Impression Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 1 chapters